


Blood and Bone

by History_Buff



Series: The Mob AU Everyone Wanted [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Consigliere Amaimon, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mob Leader Mephisto, Mutual Pining, New Recruit Rin, Smut, also, look its complicated, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/History_Buff/pseuds/History_Buff
Summary: Rin never wanted to get involved with the Mob. Fate, however, had different plans.Or,Mephisto, Rin and Amaimon are pining idiots. Who also happen to be Mafioso. It all works out in the end.





	1. I. The Lion's Den

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBeingOfEverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeingOfEverything/gifts).

Rin was thrown to the ground in front of one of the most feared mafia bosses in the city, and he did not shake.

“Found this one skulking in our trash, Boss.” the rooster-haired thug said as he stepped on Rin’s back. “He smelled like a spy.”

Rin looked up to see a handsome man in an expensive white suit and top hat peering at him with interest, a man in green looking bored next to him. Rin glared defiantly into his eyes. 

“And what does our little spy have to say for himself?” The man asked, his voice as amused as it was commanding.

“I’m not a spy.” Rin snapped.

“That sounds like something a spy would say.” The man in green piped up, popping a sucker into his mouth and looking even more bored. Rin felt a flash of irritation at his casual dismissal.

“Yeah well, joke’s on you!” Rin spat. “I ain’t interested in your crappy operation, I’ve got enough to worry about without getting tangled in the mob.”

The man in white leaned back, green eyes sharp with interest. “You know us, then?”

Rin shifted uncomfortably on the floor. “Well, yeah, you’re Mephisto Pheles, the Boss of the True Cross Mafia. The bored-looking guy next to you is your consigliere, Amaimon. Any idiot could guess at that. Dunno who the rooster standing on me is, though.”

Rin grunted as the boot was pressed more firmly into his back.   
  
“Who  _ the fuck  _ are you calling a rooster?!” The Rooster demanded angrily.

“Now, now, Bon, go easy on the poor thing.” Mephisto said mockingly. He got up and stooped down to where Rin was growling ferally and gripped his chin in strong fingers. He tilted Rin up to meet demonic green eyes.

_ Oh shit _ , Rin thought.  _ This can’t be good. _

“Now tell me, little mouse,” Mephisto grinned, his sharp teeth on full display, “why were you rifling for information in our trash?”

“I wasn’t looking for information.” Rin said. “I told you, I don't give a damn about your shitty operation.”

Mephisto tilted his head, his expression not unlike a hawk sizing up its prey.

Rin could feel the heat rising to his cheeks under the intense stare.

“It seems,” Mephisto purred, “our little mouse has some teeth to him. How intriguing.”

“Stop playing with him, aniue.” Amaimon drawled. “I’m bored. Just kill him already.”

“Now, now, Amaimon,” Mephisto tutted, his eyes never leaving Rin’s, “if he’s not a spy he could be useful.”

Amaimon snorted as finished off the lollipop with a crunch that made Rin flinch. “I doubt that.”

“So, little mouse, if you weren’t looking for information, what  _ were  _ you looking for?” Mephisto ignored Amaimon, who pouted a little at the loss of his attention.

Rin mumbled something under his breath unintelligibly.

Mephisto gripped his chin harder. “Speak up, little mouse.” he demanded.

“I said I was looking for food!” Rin shouted, his face red with shame.

The room was silent in astonishment. Mephisto voice was cold as he said. “It seems, Bon, that you have wasted my time with a  _ street rat _ rather than a spy.”

“Fuck you!” Rin spat, bristling with fury. “Like  _ you’d  _ know what it’s like to live on the streets!”

Mephisto’s eyes were icy chips as they bore into Rin’s. Rin felt a chill run down his spine.  _ I’m really in trouble now,  _ he thought.

“Now that I think about it, Amaimon, doesn’t he match the description of the street rat that’s been beating on our associates?”

Amaimon tilted his head. “Now that you mention it, he  _ does.  _ Black furred tail, Asian, pointed ears and blue eyes. That’s him alright.”

Rin sputtered. “Your fucking thugs were selling drugs to  _ children! _ I wasn’t going to let that pass!” 

Mephisto stood up. “So now you’re a liar as well as a thief and delinquent. Maybe I  _ should  _ just kill you, but you wouldn’t be worth the bullet.”

Rin felt rage at the words.“I ain’t a liar! Some white haired freak was hanging around the middle school selling his drugs! And I  _ know  _ he’s in your gang cause I’ve seen him with you before!  _ Multiple  _ times!”

Mephisto stilled, his eyes sharp. “I don’t hold with drugs. My  _ soldatos  _ know better than to peddle on my territory. Bon, bring Shiratori here.”

“You can’t seriously believe this guy?” The Rooster- Bon- stuttered.

“Do as I say, Bon.” Mephisto’s tone brooked no argument. 

When he left, Rin finally sat up, his tail swishing nervously behind him. Amaimon eyed it oddly before popping another sucker in his mouth. 

The door burst open, and the Rooster came in with the white-haired guy Rin beat up two days ago. He felt a small surge of pride at the prominent shiner on his left eye, evidence of where Rin had right hooked him.

“Reiji,” Mepisto addressed him, “A little mouse told me about your… little side hustle. Is it true?”

Reiji sputtered. “What side hustle? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Mephisto’s pupils slit, and he bared his teeth in a snarl. “I know a lie when I see one, Reiji. Don’t play dumb with me. I want to hear it from your own lips.”

“Who told you, huh?!” Reiji demanded. His eyes landed on Rin, who was just standing up. He scowled in disbelief. “Are you  _ kidding  _ me? You’d believe the word of a punk like that? He’s  _ nothing _ !”

Rin scratched his ear idly. Such words had long since stopped bothering him. 

“Did you really think I wouldn’t notice?” Mephisto demanded. “You were good at covering your tracks, but this is the second time someone’s come to me with information of your side gig. I can’t allow this to continue.”

“So what?!” Reiji demanded, “So what if some punks get a little high?! A man’s gotta eat, ya know?!” 

“A  _ real _ man wouldn’t step on others to do so!” Rin exclaimed, pissed. He could feel the heat from the blue flames rising in response to his anger, and he desperately fought it down. Now was  _ not  _ the time.

Mephisto snapped his fingers, and Reiji was gagged and bound. Rin's eyes widened.  _ Another magic user!  _ Rin thought he'd been the only one. 

“Bon, take this filth out of here, it’s ruining my carpet.” Mephisto said, his voice dark with anger. “You know what to do.”

Bon’s face was impassive. “Aye, sir.” he said, dragging Reiji kicking and screaming from the room.

Rin thought perhaps he should feel a sense of guilt for what was about to happen to Reiji, but he thought of the kids that bought from him and… couldn’t. Especially not given his remorseless attitude when Rin had confronted him about it

“Now then!” Mephisto clapped, turning his attention once more onto Rin, who flinched at the sound. “How would you like a job?”

Rin blinked. “E-excuse me?” he asked in disbelief. 

“Not very bright, is he, aniue?” Amaimon asked, making an obscene noise as he sucked on his lollipop that Rin flushed to hear, covering the heat in his cheeks with bluster. 

_ “Hey!”  _ Rin exclaimed.

Mephisto tutted. “On the contrary, my dear, this little mouse must be quite resourceful to survive on the streets. Look at his clothing, he’s clearly been there a while.”

Rin shifted, uncomfortable at the casual references to his current…  _ predicament.  _ He didn’t like being picked apart so easily.

“And as it seems we’re down a man,” he continued, ignoring Rin’s discomfort, “we could use an extra hand. Someone who knows his way around the streets, is resourceful enough to acquire what we need, and is firm in the face of danger. I think you fit our bill nicely, little mouse.”

“Stop calling me a mouse!” Rin exclaimed, latching on to the easiest thing to process. “My name is Rin Okumura!”

Mephisto waved that away, “Yes, yes, little mouse. So what do you say? Are you in?” He extended a gloved hand.

His eyes gleamed with mischief. Rin felt compelled by the power sparking in those eyes, the promise of mischief and mayhem that lurked there.

_ What the heck,  _ Rin thought,  _ I need a job.  _

He took the hand of the Devil, and he did not shake.


	2. II. Pillow Talk

Mephisto sat behind his desk, trying to get some paperwork done. The books needed looking over, deals needed to be solidified, there was much to do. But tonight, his mind was not on his task. 

Instead, his thoughts were consumed by the new recruit. What an interesting little mouse Bon dragged in! He was  _ captivating _ , so much fight all bundled up in a pretty little package, especially with his tail out on full display. Mephisto knew instinctively that Rin would make a great asset to the Family.

He was drawn out of his thoughts and his work by a soft bite to his ear. 

“Mephisto, you’re daydreaming~” Amaimon said, voice a low whine as he brought two arms around Mephisto’s shoulders. “It’s  _ boring.” _

Mephisto ignored his consigliere, too used to his fickle moods. He flipped the page of the legal document he was reading, scratching a note in the margins for the lawyers.

There was another bite, harder this time, accompanied by the brush of a reptilian tail against his side.

_ “Mephisto, _ ” Amaimon complained, louder this time, “play with me!”

“Your breath smells like those infernal lollipops. I’m not playing with you like that.” Mephisto said, trying to keep his attention on his paperwork. A task made all the more difficult by the absolute menace currently winding his tail around his waist.

There was another muffled, needy whine of his name, this time accompanied by a brush of lips to his cheek.  _ “Mephisto.” _

“Amaimon.”

“ _ Play  _ with me!”

“Amaimon Faust, I have  _ actual work  _ to do. As my consigliere, you should  _ know that  _ and be helping me instead of waving that tail around.” Mephisto snapped out.

Abruptly, the arms left his shoulders and the tail uncurled from his waist.

“Fine then,” Amaimon snipped, tone breezy as he stepped away, “I’ll go find that cute new recruit and see if  _ he’ll  _ play with me.”

The pen in Mephisto’s hand snapped in two. 

Amaimon purred as he was suddenly thrown to the ground, pinned under Mephisto's larger frame.

“You  _ insolent tease _ ” Mephisto growled, his pupils slitting with anger, “you’d eat that poor mouse  _ alive  _ with your version of play.”

Amaimon swished the end of his tail playfully, grin impish. “Since when do  _ you  _ care what happens to the new recruits?”

Mephisto bit Amaimon’s shoulder without warning, fangs sinking into the soft flesh. Amaimon let out a cry at the pain, his tail now coiling in pleasure and arching up to meet Mephisto.

“I  _ don’t,”  _ Mephisto lied, distracting Amaimon by tweaking his nipples through his shirt.

“Don’t-  _ ah- _ lie to me, Mephisto!” Amaimon pouted, “you- _ ooooh- _ you  _ like  _ him, don’t you?”

Mephisto paused in his rough ministrations. “Is  _ that  _ what this is about?” he demanded. 

Amaimon smirked, a deeper purr enhancing his answer. “He’s  _ very  _ cute. He’d make a great addition.”

Mephisto raised an eyebrow. “Yes, I knew he’d be a good asset to the Family, that’s why I let him in.”

Amaimon huffed, rolling his eyes as he adjusted his position so he was on his back, facing Mephisto. “You  _ know  _ what I mean. I meant he’d be a good addition to  _ us. _ I know you were thinking about it.”

Mephisto waved Amaimon’s statement away. “Yes, well, cute as he is, it’s a little early to tell something like that, don’t you think?”

Though it was curious to Mephisto that Amaimon, usually so ambivalent towards their recruits, would become so fascinated with this particular one. Especially enough to suggest what he was suggesting.

“How about a wager?” Amaimon said instead, his lips upturning in a sly grin. 

Mephisto’s expression turned to one of immediate interest. “Oh?” he asked. “What kind of wager?”

“To see who can seduce your Rin first, of course.” Gold eyes glinted with mischief, enhancing the widening, fang-filled smile

A wager of seduction, hm?

“I like this wager,” Mephisto rumbled, bringing his lips Amaimon’s. He began to nip and suckle his way down Amaimon’s neck, each drawing beautiful red lines that he lapped at before they healed and he moved to the next. 

“What’s the prize?” he asked, starting work on a lovely mark on Amaimon’s neck.

“If  _ I  _ win, you buy me a year’s worth of candy.” Amaimon said, bringing his hands to clutch Mephisto’s hair, beginning to sound breathless. “If  _ you  _ win, I’ll give up candy for a month.”

Mephisto was surprised. For Amaimon to give up his precious candy, he must be very serious about this wager indeed. 

“How interesting. I accept this wager of yours.” Mephisto agreed as he met Amaimon’s eyes from where he mouthed the response at his chest

Amaimon gave a chirrup of happiness. “Now,  _ play  _ with me Mephisto!” he demanded, insistent and already trying to press closer.

“So greedy,” Mephisto murmured to hide how he had begun to react to Amaimon’s persistent slide of their bodies together. “Guess I’ll have to teach you a lesson.”

With a snap of his fingers and a poof of pink smoke, the two were transported on top of Mephisto’s massive bed.

“Do watch out for my  _ dakimakuras,  _ they cost a fortune.” Mephisto warned as he began to unceremoniously strip Amaimon down.

“Of course, aniue. Wouldn’t want to ruin your precious collection.” Amaimon responded with a roll of his eyes. Though the way his cheeks had begun to flush and pupils dilate told a different story.

“You cheeky little tease.” Mephisto growled, instincts pleased to see the sharp inhale Amaimon took at the threat. “Someone had better teach you proper manners.”

There was a pause, then the sensation of silk on skin as Mephisto conjured scarves and began to tightly bind Amaimon’s arms above his head. 

“I’m going to make you  _ scream _ .” Mephisto promised, his eyes glowing with lust.

His words had Amaimon hardening against him, a thin moan pulled from between his parted lips. 

It was going to be a very long night, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major, major thanks to TBOE for beta-ing this chapter!! i had a lot of fun writing these two!!


	3. III. Joining the Pack

The first thing the rooster did as he led Rin out of the office was threaten him.

“Cause any trouble,” he’d warned, “any at all, and I’ll make sure you end up face down in a river.”

Rin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Next to the terror he’d felt in front of the Boss and his consigliere, Bon’s threats were like a kitten baring its claws. 

“Cool. Glad we understand each other,,” Bon said, continuing down the hall, “Sir Pheles specified you get to bunk with the rest of us, so come on.”

Rin ran to catch up, questions bubbling forth. “What do you mean, ‘with the rest of us’? How many of you are there? Where am I staying?”

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had what could be considered neighbors or roommates. At this point he wasn’t sure if he preferred it or not. Especially if his neighbors included a guy like Bon, who appeared to have made it his life’s mission to nag Rin like the world’s worst sit-com housewife.

Bon turned to face him, his gaze hardening. “Don’t ask so many questions, street rat. They’ll only get you in trouble.”

He looked back at Rin’s inquiring expression, and seemed to find himself compelled to answer. “This is a renovated apartment building.” Bon said with a sigh. “The penthouse at the top is the boss’, along with his office, and the rest of it functions as our headquarters. Those of us with nowhere else to go stay here.”

“Sweet deal,” Rin mused. As far as perks went, finally having a place to sleep with working AC and a kitchen wasn’t half-bad.

Bon shot him a glare. “You’re on your own for meals, street rat. Don’t expect any more handouts from us.”

Rin bristled, pride hurt. “I can cook fine,  _ rooster.  _ I wasn’t planning on it!”

Bon’s face turned bright red with indignation. “Don’t call me a rooster, street rat!”

Rin leaned in, his face red with fury. “Don’t call me a street rat, rooster! My name is  _ Rin” _

Their argument was interrupted by a small, bald young man peeking into the hallway. “Bon, can you keep it down?” he asked. “ _ Some  _ of us have to be up early.”

Bon rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, an immediate change of attitude that had Rin doing an about-take as he tried to reconcile the two versions. “Ah, sorry there, Koneko. I was just… showing the new recruit around.”

Koneko blinked, then looked past Bon to notice Rin. His face lit up with a bright smile that seemed out of place in a criminal organization. “Ah, hello there! I’m Konkeomaru Miwa. It’s nice to meet you!”

Rin blinked. “Rin,” he said simply. “Rin Okumura.”

“I apologize for Bon’s…  _ aggressive _ behavior. He’s a bit prickly, especially so late at night.” Koneko smiled warmly despite the short response from Rin.

Rin didn’t know what to say to that, so he said nothing at all. It was hard to imagine the brash thug being any other way.

Bon scoffed and changed the subject. “Anyway, street rat, you’re staying in the apartment across from mine. If there’s any trouble, go bother someone else.” He gruffly tossed a key at Rin, who fumbled to catch it. 

He unlocked the door Bon had pointed out, closing the door behind him and sighing.

_ What a day. _

Deciding that reflections on the sheer insanity of that day could be processed at a more decent hour, Rin stumbled his way into a bedroom, collapsing on the soft mattress immediately.

Compared to the cold, hard doorsteps and prickly bushes he was used to, the mattress was like a soft, billowy cloud that gently enveloped him. He drifted slowly off to sleep, more comfortable than he’d felt in a long time.

***

The early morning sun streamed gently through curtainless windows as Rin was rudely awakened by a loud banging on his door.’

He opened the door blearily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“H’llo?” he asked, his voice rough.

“Good morning, little mouse,” an overly-cheery voice greeted him. “I trust you slept well?”

Rin blinked as his vision cleared. Before him was none other than Mephisto Pheles himself, in all his ridiculous glory. Also far too awake for whatever hour of the morning it currently was, though Rin and mornings had never had anything nice to say about each other.

“What’s going on?” Rin asked cautiously. 

“I have some groceries for you. It occurred to me last night that you had no food, so I brought some basics. Consider it a housewarming gift.”

Rin blinked in shock. 

"Oh. Uh, thank you." He said awkwardly. He wasn't used to receiving charity, especially from someone like Mephisto.

"Of course, this is a one time occurrence," Mephisto bowled through Rin's discomfort, "once you start missions you'll receive a salary and buy your own. I would have had Belial, my manservant, deliver them, but unfortunately he came down with a dreadful case of hay fever."

“Oh, uh,” Rin fumbled, still off-kilter, “would you, uh, like to come in?” When in doubt, Rin thought, always fall back on politeness. 

Mephisto seemed surprised at the offer, but swept by him with a, “thank you! What a polite little mouse you are.”

Rin rubbed at his forehead as he shut the door. He was not awake enough for this.

Mephisto placed the groceries on the counter, heaving dramatically. “Who knew a few groceries could be so heavy?” he wondered aloud. Though Rin noticed his arms didn’t shake like he’d been struggling under the weight. Not that he knew what that meant- if he was hiding his strength for a reason or if Mephisto just liked being over-dramatic.

Still, it was an unexpectedly nice gesture.

“Would you, uh,” Rin began, thinking desperately of a way to thank him, “Would you like breakfast?”

Mephisto turned, his smile an enigma. “Why, Rin-chan,” he purred, “are you volunteering to cook for me?”

Rin blew out some air in mild frustration. Rin-chan? What was he, twelve? 

“Yeah, I s’pose I am.” he said. “I haven’t cooked in a while, so I can’t guarantee its quality. But if you’d like to stay, I can whip something up.”

Mephisto’s cheerful demeanor never faltered, but somehow his smile felt more genuine as he said, “Why, I think I’d like that very much, Rin.”

Rin bustled around the kitchen, taking inventory of the groceries that Mephisto brought. All the basics were there, like eggs, milk, and bread, in addition to basic spices like cinnamon and vanilla and vegetables. Rin was floored by Mephisto’s generosity. Even if he was just doing his job looking after his underlings, it was more than anyone had done for him in years.

“How about some omelets?” Rin asked Mephisto, who had seated himself at the small table in the kitchen. 

“You’re the chef,” Mephisto replied. “I’ll defer to your judgement.”

As Rin busied himself with the pans left in the cupboard, washing and preparing them, Mephisto struck up conversation.

“I didn’t know you could cook.” he said, leaning forward, his gaze sharp. “That must have been difficult to learn on the streets.”

“I, uh, had to learn when I was younger,” Rin replied, “my caretaker at the time was useless when it came to cooking. Then when I got older, I took whatever restaurant jobs I could get.”

“I see,” Mephisto remarked, his eyes glittering with interest. “Why did you quit them, if you like cooking so much?”

“I have a bit of a temper.” Rin admitted sheepishly, his eyes firmly on the happily sizzling omelettes. “It’s, erm, not exactly  _ suited  _ for customer service jobs.”

And it was true, partially. Rin omitted the myriad of strange accidents, the bursts of blue fire that had, on more than one occasion, threatened to burn whatever kitchen he happened to be working in. It got to the point where he was blacklisted from working in the restaurants in the city, even as a dishwasher or host.

“What about you?” Rin asked as he plated the finished breakfast, “what did you do before you became a- er- what you are?”

Was that even something you were supposed to be able to ask a mob boss? Was there some sort of unspoken code about asking personal questions to someone who had most likely committed unspeakable crimes? But it was too late now, his big mouth had opened and he’d just have to wait and see if it got him axed from his new job before he’d even begun.

Mephisto accepted the breakfast offering with an eager look and seeming not to mind Rin’s question. “Ah, well, how do I put it? I suppose you could say I was born into it.” he replied, taking a bite of omelette. His face immediately lit up, sparkling with pure joy at the taste of the food.

Rin, who had been watching nervously, asked, “So, is it ...good?”

“It’s marvelous!” Mephisto gushed, “If we didn’t already have that position filled, I’d employ you as a chef in one of our restaurants! This is...something else!”

Rin felt heat rising to his face at the praise. It had been over a year since he last stepped foot in a kitchen, so it was nice to receive confirmation that his skills were still up to scratch. 

_ - _ And if the flush on his face had an underlying cause, if the way the pleasure on Mephisto’s own face made his heart skip before he could settle it, then that was nobody’s damn business but his own.

“It’s not anything special.” Rin deflected the praise and his thoughts, looking away in a sudden flash of self-consciousness.

His gaze was brought back to Mephisto by a hand to his chin and his breath caught, heart definitely racing in confusion at the unexpected touch.

What was he-? No one touched Rin anymore, not unless they were in a fight.

“Modesty is unbecoming.” Mephisto said, his gaze intense. “You should take pride in your skills.” He brushed his thumb against Rin’s cheek, tracing his lips gently. The flush in Rin’s face grew a deeper shade of crimson. If this kept up, he might actually explode from something other than his flames.

“Well,” Mephisto said, standing up and adjusting his top hat, “This has been… _ enlightening _ , but I really must be going. Thank you for breakfast, Rin.”

And before Rin could say anything in response, Mephisto had swept out of the apartment, the faint scent of roses covering another otherworldly scent from Mephisto that Rin couldn’t place yet now lingering in the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks, as always, to TBOE. I never could have done it without you!!
> 
> Thanks as well to all the lovely commenters and kudos!!!! It gives me life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hokay, so, first things first: The Demon Kings are not related. Amaimon calls Mephisto "aniue" out of respect. They are Family, not family, if that makes sense. Also Rin is in his twenties. Don't @ me.
> 
> Enormous thanks to TBOE, who has agreed to be my beta on this project. It's gonna be long lol.


End file.
